Surge
by Blaire023
Summary: SVXmen: Chloe's one of them.


Title: Surge  
Author: Blaire023  
Rating: HIGH R/NC17  
Disclaimer: Nuh-uh don't own anything.  
Archive: Go ahead, take it  
A/N: I had this posted at S&D. If you've read it and loved it you'll be happy to know I've decided that this fic of mine, is going full speed ahead. I have done some major ass digging and studying up on my xmen crap.  
A/N2: Over at NS this story inspired Sabrina to make a little something. So thank you so very much, and all fanart is always appreciate and cherished and coddled.  
Summary: Chloe's one of them

Prologue: Introducing Chloe's alter ego:

"Mr. Luthor."

Lex's head ached from the longest possible day at work, his father's lackey's had dropped by to propose a buyout of some rather small companies, of which Lex had no interest in whatsoever. And now, security had been buzzing by his home office every ten minutes with something else to bother him. First there had been a breech at the plant whereas when he spoke to Gabe, he already had it under control and insist Lex stay at home. Secondly, there had been an unidentifiable package which the K9 and bomb squad had been brought to his house, only to open it to find a portfolio from a business exec in Gotham. Bruce had always been too discreet.

And now, now this. Whatever this man was going to say couldn't possibly worsen his mood. "Yes, Gavin?" Gavin, his head of security had been monitoring the hallways of the mansion along with a few teams he had strapped together after some quite frightening phone calls. None of which Lex had heard but said to hell with it and stacked the mansion full for the night.

"Sorry to have to bother you again, sir." Gavin stood in the doorway, hands clasped together behind his back, spine stiffened straight, military style. Lex waved his hand and urged him on, settling his eyes back on the file in front of him.

"Sir, there's been a call of disturbance on the new land you've recently acquired. The old Johnston lot. Appears to be a girl and a windtunnel from what the neighboring locals have reported."

Lex creased his brow together. "A what?" Idea's seeming more ridiculous each day.

"A girl inside a windtunnel, sir."

Lex repeated what the man had just said. "Were the police contacted?"

"Yes, sir. Sherrif Adams requested you come at once. Seems a bit paranormal and out of sorts over there."

Lex shook his head. If the fucking Smallville Police couldn't handle a windtunnel what the hell was the world coming to? Gracefully he stood from the chair and grabbed his coat. "Call Sherrif Adams and tell her I'm on my way."

Lex revved the engine of his ice blue porsche and sped off. Looking on his rearview mirror he muttered, "Full moon, what else is new."

Ten minutes later Lex skidded to a halt behind a number of police cars. Lights flashing but no sirens heard. He turned around and froze to the spot. What looked like a tornado standing still rose about 50 stories from the ground. "Never seen a windtunnel before, shoulda brought my camera." Quickly he jogged across the better part of the open field, save for some police nearby. Sherrif Adams spotted him immediately and trotted over to him.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, Mr. Luthor."

"What the hell is going on?" As he had neared the windtunnel he had spotted a girl standing in the middle of it. Her feet planted firmly on the ground, her head tilted back, her face running horizontal to the ground, eyes staring up into the clear sky. The windtunnel whooshed around her in a clockwise motion from what he could tell. The full moon shown bright in the clear night sky, a little off to his left.

"The woman has been identified, we have attempted to contact her father, he seems to be her guardian and only living relative. Only he wasn't available, and with a little research, we found that he is an employee of yours."

Lex ducked with his hands over his head as a high pitched shriek he had ever heard emitted from the girl's mouth. In the distance he heard windows shattering and Sherrif Adams' walkie along with several others flew from her belt and into the windtunnel.

Lex watched in amazement as they rose steadily inside of it and were flung out of the top. One crashed at his feet.

"She did it with our guns last time." The sherrif admitted modestly.

"Maybe she feels threatened." Lex shrugged at the curious glare he got from her.

"And maybe she's a nutball that needs to be locked up in the nearest insitution." Her retort caught him a little offguard.

Nodding a agreement he replied, "Maybe."

He took a few steps closer to the windtunnel. The blonde hair whipping around the girls shoulders and her back turned to him didn't give him a clear enough site of who it could possibly be.

"What did you say the girls name was?"

"hardly a girl, Mr. Luthor. 18 years old, recent graduate of Smallville High. Father, Gabe Sullivan is your plant manager." Lex circled the windtunnel without another word until he was facing the teen. It was only then he realized what she was wearing. A skimpy light blue nightgown glowed against her pale skin eerily from the moonlight. He was within arms reach of her.

The shrill sound from her mouth stopped abruplty and her head whipped forwards, eyes unblinking, the windtunnel moved faster around her. Her eyes had turned completely black and although Lex stood in front of her, her eyes trained on his chest, he could feel her looking right through him.

In one swift movement her arms reached above her head, causing the nigthie to ride up her thighs barely covering what was hidden beneath it. Words poured from her mouth in a mystical chant as her lips parted and eyes closed.

And then suddenly it all stopped. The wind stopped moving, the field became dark, and Lex realized it hadn't been the moonlight shining on her, it had been a glow radiating from her own body. Her arms fell loose to her sides and she fell to the ground in a heap of flesh. Lex was the first one to reach her. His arms pulled her up to him and one hooked beneath her legs. Her head lolled to the side as her body hung limp in his arms.

He hurried her over to a waiting ambulance.

After tailing the ambulance to the hospital and getting into the emergency room waiting area, Lex's head bowed as he closed his eyes. The way her eyes had been ungulfed in a complete darkness sent tiny chills up and down his spine. In the distance he could hear sirens gracing the outside doors of the emergency room and a man bellowing at a nurse. Gabe rounded the corner at breakneck speed nearly slamming his body into the nurse's station. Lex waved him over.

"Where is she?" His voice unrelenting and urgent.

"She's in Xray." Gabe just stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, what the hell happened to her?"

Lex sighed and ran both hands over his face, fingers pressing deep into his eyelids. "I got a call from Sherrif Adams that there was a disturbance on some land that I recently acquired. When I got there, Chloe was standing in the middle of the field, with some sort of thing swirling around her, looked like a windtunnel."

Gabe's knees gave out and he slumped into the chair across from Lex. "No." He shook his head. "Is she okay?" His eyes filled with tears as Lex nodded.

"As far as they are able to tell, we won't know anything for sure untilthe results from XRay are back."

Gabe shifted in his seat and ran both hands through his hair. "She's all I have, Lex. If something happens to her, I couldn't forgive myself."

Lex's heart was touched. It was amazing how little detail Gabe knew and that his heart constricted so powerfully for the love a parent had over their child. "I'm sorry, Gabe."

Gabe shook his head and placed his face in his hands. "You don't understand, I told her this would happen."

Lex tilted his head to the side. "What would happen?"

"They'd find her. We've moved around so much I was sure that we'd lost them, but now." Gabe's angry eyes turned to Lex, "Now they've got her."

Chloe woke up in a daze, her vision blurred and her fingertips tingled with an electric sensation. Vaguely she recalled being called out of bed and into a field. And even worse than that, she remembered seeing the heaven's part. Her mother reaching down for her, and then it was over. As if it had never started. Turning her head she closed her eyes as the flourescent lighting burned her retina's. The lightswitch turned off and she peeked an eye open only to find Lex Luthor, of all people standing in her doorway.

"Looks good on you."

Chloe looked down at herself, taking in her appearance of the hospital gown and furrowed her brow at Lex. "What does?" Her voice soft and quiet. He moved closer to her bedside and touched a strand of her hair.

"Black."

He held it out for her to see and she nodded. "Very goth."

Lex let a chuckle rip from his throat. "Your eyes are back to normal."

"When weren't they normal?" Her curious questioning led him to sit in the chair beside her bed.

"Last night, your eyes turned completely black."

Chloe nodded absently as if that explained a world of mess. "And they're hazel again?" She looked back at Lex.

His eyes trained on hers and he moved closer due to the lack of light. An electric current pumped through her veins as her heart raced. His scent overwhelming her, her eyes slipped close as she reached a tentative finger to his face. "I can't see what color they are when they're behind your eyelids."

Chloe grinned and opened her eyes, her finger trailing a soft and careful line down the side of his face. "You're a beautiful person, Lex. You try so hard to make people see that, but you don't open yourself up enough to let them in. Just close enough for them to know." Lex stared at her, his eyes shifted from her right to her left. "So beautiful." It was as if something was controlling her, but she didn't look out of it at all. "So powerful. You will rule the world one day." And with that she closed her eyes again and her lips parted gently. When she opened her eyes they had turned completely black and Lex jumped back, startled by the way they looked right through him.

"I shouldn't be here, Lex."

Her hand rest on her stomach. "What do you mean?"

A violet iris flashed at him and he couldn't take his eyes off her. "I shouldn't be here."

Chloe's eyes slammed shut again and when she started moving around she grunted in dismay. A knock at the hospital room door had both her and Lex turning to look that way in general.

"Miss Sullivan, I presume?"

Chloe blinked her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real. "Professor Xavier?"

"Ahhh, there you are." Charles Xavier winked at her and propelled his wheelchair forward to her bedside. Glancing over at the other man in the room he nodded slightly and then refocused his attention on his former student. "I see your powers have returned."

Chloe rubbed her forhead with the heal of her hand. "I don't understand. Why now?"

Professor Xavier arched a brow and Lex jumped in his seat when the lights came back on full force. "Now, let me have a look at you." Even as he held her wrist with his hand and counted her pulserate he studied her hair. "I see you've taken dying your hair."

Chloe shook her head slighty and tilted her chin up when his cool fingers pressed against her pulse their. "I woke up and it was like this."

"Hmmm." The sound he made deep in his throat half agreeing. "Now," He turned in his chair to look at the other bald man in the room. "You are?"

"Luthor, Lex Luthor." Lex's hand shot out and shook biskly with the other man's.

"I see." Xavier looked back over at Chloe winking. "And you two would be a couple I take it?"

Chloe groaned and covered her face. "No, not like that. We're more like acquaintances."

"Professor Xavier." Gabe walked into the hospital room with an outstretched hand to shake that of the man in the wheelchair. "How've you been?"

"Mmmm, quite good all in all." He smiled up at Gabe Sullivan. "I was just talking to Chloe, trying to figure out how young Mr Luthor here fit into this equation."

"He's my boss." Gabe chimed in and nodded vaguely. "And I beleive it was his property Chloe was called to."

Xavier turned and looked back at Chloe. "You were called to."

Chloe shifted slightly uncomfortable. "Uhhh, yeah, I think."

"She was inside a windtunnel."

All three turned to look at Lex who's eyes had narrowed on Xavier. "She was standing in the middle of a windtunnel, screaming."

Xavier looked back at Chloe. "Well I suppose you'll have to come back to New York with me, I'll take you in at the school, and we'll have to see just what this windtunnel called upon you for."

Chloe rubbed her temples and shot a derisive glare over at Lex, which swayed him not at all. "We've already been through this, and we didn't find out anything last time."

"Yes, yes." Xavier pat her arm and put his chair in reverse. "But the last time you can to visit me, you were a mere child and you hadn't yet developed all your powers. Perhaps now, they're waiting to be revealed."

Lex glanced over at her as Xavier paused at the door. "I'll have Logan come and escort you out of here as soon as you're released. We wouldn't want to argue with the doctor's orders now, would we?"

With a tiny wave dismissing Xavier Chloe shut her eyes and rolled her head from side to side. "I feel like there are missiles erupting in my brain."

"Tiny sideeffect." A woman spoke from the doorway.

Chloe's head whipped sideways to stare at the redhead. "Dr. Gray."

"Chloe." Jean Gray made her way over to her patient and held her hand for a moment. Immediately she felt the electricity shoot down her arm and spine. "Quite a grip you've got there."

"You think it's bad for you, it sizzles my insides."

Jean lifted an amused brow and glanced over at the two older men standing now. "Men."

Gabe smiled and shrugged. "I'm the dad."

Pointedly she looked over at Lex. "I'm the dad's boss."

And once again she looked back down at Chloe. "I'm just waiting for Logan."

Jean laughed and turned flipped open what appeared to be a cell phone. "Logan, we're ready for you."

"I was hoping you'd say something along those lines." Logan winked as he came in the room and walked over to Chloe's bedside. "How's it going kiddo?"

"It hasn't been that long." Chloe rolled her eyes and tapped a few fingers on his arm. Blades shot from his knuckles and then retracted. Chloe gaped at the sheets he'd just sliced and diced. Lex looked from one to the other and then trained his gaze on the man's fist. Gabe rushed forward to make sure Chloe was okay. Jean met Logan's bewildered look and shrugged.

"Must have something to do with the voltage of electricity in her bloodstream. I'll be able to run some tests once we get you to New York."

Chloe rolled her head and looked over at Lex. "Sorry about your property." She said quietly. Lex shook his head and walked around Logan and Gabe to get to her side.

"Tell me what's happening."

Chloe shook her head slowly. "I can't. You're one of them."

"One of what?" Lex asked, confusion tinting his words.

"Human." All four people beside him said in unison.

TBC...


End file.
